The Pentagon
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: YAOI! Renji gets caught dating Shuhei by Ichigo but he's not special either.


**A short fanfic by Sakura Aimi's friend who HATES yaoi**

**Shuhei: That was so much fun Renji!!**

**Renji: Well I am the king of fun.**

_**Renji loves to gloat. And by doing that he impresses his dates both girls and guys. **_

**Shuhei: What was that thing we went on called anyway?**

**Renji: A rollercoaster. **

_**Renji only knew what that meant because Ichigo's family went to that amusement park and Ichigo invited him and they went on that same ride.**_

**Shuhei: I wish I could stay here longer but duty calls.**

**Renji: I'll leave you with something for you to remember me by. **

_**Renji leaned toward Shuhei and pulled him towards him and pressed their lips together. Shuhei closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. Around the corner came Grimmjow and Ichigo. **_

**Grimmjow: I never had an adrenaline rush like that before!**

**Ichigo: Renji? And Shuhei? Kissing?**

_**Ichigo growled at the sight.**_

**Ichigo: Here. Hold my things.**

**Grimmjow: Where you goin' Ichi?**

**Ichigo: Stay there!**

_**Ichigo ran towards Renji and kicked him in the face. **_

**Renji: What the hell was that for?!!Ichigo: What the hell are you doing kissing him?!!!**

_**Ichigo pointed at Shuhei. He was obviously jealous. Renji slowly got up and stood up staring at Ichigo. He held his face and felt a bruise and his nose was bleeding from falling face first. Shuhei and Grimmjow stood there in confusion. **_

**Ichigo: You can't go around kissing other guys when you already have somebody who loves you!!**

**Renji: That would've been you if you were here!!**

**Ichigo: And I had told you last night that I was going out! **

**Renji: Well sorry! I don't pay attention to stupid things like that after sex!!**

**Grimmjow: Wait? Shuhei you're with Renji? I thought you were with me?**

**Shuhei: About that….**

**Renji: You were with Grimmjow so why are you talking?!!!**

**Ichigo: We were not going out on a date!!**

**Grimmjow: So you mean that kiss back there meant nothing?**

**Ichigo: Uh…it meant something!**

**S&R: You kissed him?! **

**G&I: So?! You kissed him!Renji: I thought you loved me.**

**Ichigo: I do. **

**Renji: So much that you'd cheat on me?!**

**Ichigo: It's that he came on to me and I couldn't resist. He touched me better than you do!! **

**Renji: What?! **

**Shuhei: And he kisses better than you do!!Grimmjow: Well sorry. **

**Ichigo: Just being with him is better than your kisses! **

_**Renji stood there silently. He looked down at the ground and thought about what Ichigo had just said. They all stood in silence while looking at both Ichigo and Renji. Renji was contemplating about whether he should run towards Ichigo or away. **_

**Renji: Fine, if he's better than me I'll go back to the soul society with Shuhei. And you stay with Grimmjow here. **

**Grimmjow: You never told me you were leaving!! **

**Shuhei: Well I found out today when I was with Renji. **

**Ichigo: What I said I didn't-!**

**Renji: I don't care about them! I care about you. But it's obvious you don't care about me so forget it. **

_**Renji ran away. He didn't know where he was going all he knew is that he wanted to get away from all of them. **_

**???: Renji!Renji: Huh? What is it-?!**

_**Byakuya kissed Renji. **_

**Byakuya: Where are you going?**

**Renji: C-captain!**

_**Byakuya kissed Renji again. Holding Renji's body against his making their bodies touch. Renji was the weak one here. Even though he was taller than Byakuya. **_

**Ichigo: Renji! **

_**He stopped at the sight. He decided to forget about Renji and walk away and wash his hands clean of him. Renji opened one eye and watched Ichigo walk away. He took one arm off of Byakuya and reached out to Ichigo but Byakuya put his arm back on him. Renji did something he would regret forever. He kicked Byakuya in the balls. He knew Byakuya would kill him one day. **_

**Renji: Sorry but Ichigo is the one I love!! Not you!! **

_**He ran after Ichigo. When he caught up to Ichigo he grabbed him and kissed him. Ichigo tried to pull away from him but Renji held on to him so tight he couldn't move. **_

**Renji: Ichigo!! Get it through your hard head! I love you only! Everyone else they're nothing. I don't care about them. **

**Ichigo: Same here. Sorry about Grimmjow. **

_**Renji didn't care for apologizes now all he wanted was to kiss Ichigo and that's what he did for the rest of the night. **_

**THE END!!!**


End file.
